Harry Potter & A Deadly Romance
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Something scary has happened. Tom returns to Hogwarts & this time, he wants Harry as his lover. Poor Ginny! NOW COMPLETE! This story will not have a sequel.
1. Prologue

Here's a little piece that I started last year that deal with what would happen if the events of _Goblet of Fire_ changed; meaning Tom Riddle makes a return and this time, he wants Harry, not Ginny. Isn't that kind of scary?

Warning/Spoilers: Slash and 4th book spoilers

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Joanne's. (J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Here's where this disturbing story begins:

We see Harry and Cedric entering the cemetery using a Portkey, which was disguised as the Goblet of Fire. Jacquel and her pet unicorn followed them. Earlier that morning, she had had a vision of something disastrous happening to Harry, and she wanted to save him and Cedric from a horrible fate.

All four of them eventually ran smack into the Dark Lord. He laughed as he tortured poor Peter Pettigrew. The other wizard screamed his head off like a girl. Then said evil wizard tortured Harry as well. He screamed as Jacquel, Cedric, and unicorn tried to protect him. But it was no use.

"We can't stop him, Jackie!" yelled Cedric. "He's just too strong for us!"

"Maybe for you, Ced, but NOT me," Jacquel yelled back. "I'm the Chosen One!"

With those words, the incarnation began. Harry and the others looked on with complete and utter horror as the Dark Lord transformed himself. "He's alive!" Cedric yelled in disbelief. "He's coming back to life!"

And he stood there before them, not as Lord Voldemort, but as a young man. Tom Marvolo Riddle had returned.

* * *

Ok, we now have a scary story, and just in time for Halloween too. Enjoy!

Happy reading,

Pink Royale


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Tom Riddle

Here's the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Tom looked at Harry and his friends with an evil smile on his face. Jacquel immediately jumped to the scene, brandishing her wand. "Back, you devil!" she yelled, but the evil boy tapped her head with his wand and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Cedric attempted to rescue Jacquel, but he too was knocked out. Unicorn cried in horror as he tried to flee, but Tom put him to sleep. Very soon, Harry was the only one still standing.

"Tom!" he screamed in anger and horror.

"Why hello, Harry Potter," said Tom. "I'm glad to see you again, still alive."

"Tom! What the hell did you do to my friends?" yelled Harry.

"Oh, they're all right," said Tom with a sneer on his face. "They'll wake up and you can convince them that it was all just a bad dream."

"Maybe for Cedric, but NOT Jacquel," snapped Harry. "When last I heard, she's the Chosen One. She can remember everything!"

"You're right, Harry," said Tom. "Why should I bother with the girl? It's you who I'm really after." Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Kiss me, Harry Potter," Tom whispered in a voice so seductively that it was deadly. "Kiss me and I'll make all your problems go away."

"Oh hell no! You're not gonna kiss me!" Harry yelled as he tried to escape. But then he tripped over a rock and fell onto a plaque, breaking both his ankles. "Oh God," he muttered to himself. "I'm done for. I guess I'd better prepare myself to go to Heaven, where I'll be seeing mum and dad again and all my friends will cry for me because I'll be dead…"

"Caught you, my little fawn," Tom smiled in triumph. Harry tried to escape again, but since both his ankles were broken, running was no longer an option. "You can't get away from Tom Riddle!" yelled Tom as Harry tried to crawl away. "I'm gonna catch you again!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harry yelled and crawled even faster, but it was no use. By the time he reached the middle of the graveyard, Tom was sitting on a grave, smiling at him. "So, you've come crawling to me, didn't you, Harry?"

"Get away from me!!" Harry yelled, but it was no use. He was very tired from trying to escape, and Tom was full of guile. He snatched the smaller boy and smiled at him. "I'm afraid that you'll be with me for a while, Harry dear," said Tom as Harry cried, trying to get away from him.

Harry screamed for help, but no one was able to hear him. Before he got too far, Tom reached up and kissed him. Harry cried in horror when he realized what the deal was. Tom had returned, and this time, he wanted Harry as his lover. Oh that's just gross! Harry thought to himself. He's making out with me! That sick bastard killed my parents! How dare he kiss me!

But things went from bad to worse for the Golden Boy. Tom smiled at the younger boy and said, "Stay with me, and I'll make all your dreams come true."

"You killed my mum and dad!" yelled Harry, but now that came out as a squeak.

"No, no, Harry," said Tom in a stern yet seductive voice. "No more yelling, and no more fighting. You'll need to save your strength…for me."

"I'll never save my strength for you! You killed my family!" Harry cried as tears came down his face. Tom pounced on him and kissed him again. This time, he didn't let Harry go. Oh, crap! Harry thought to himself once again. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while…

End of chapter 1.

* * *

Now read and review; flames are unwanted


	3. Chapter 2: In the Hearafter

Part 2 of the story. Goblet of Fire spoiler alert

* * *

Within a few hours, Harry found himself lying in a bed in the hospital wing. What the bloody hell happened to me and how the bloody hell did I get here he wondered. Just then, Jacquel came to him and said, "Harry, are you OK?"

"Jacquel!" Harry screamed in joy. And for once in his life, he didn't care if anyone was watching him. The two friends hugged each other. But then Jacquel frowned at him and said, "Harry, you're NOT OK. Whatever happened to you?"

Harry frowned. He thought to himself what should I tell her? I can't just say Tom Riddle is back and stuff. "Jacquel," he said, "thanks for going after me."

"I always go after you," Jacquel retorted. "Harry, what the hell is up with you?"

Harry thought to himself I can't tell her! I just can't! "Jacquel, are Cedric and unicorn OK?"

"Oh they're fine," said Jacquel. "Cedric said that he had a weird dream that he saw a boy named Tom Riddle lurking around in the graveyard."

"And what happened to the Goblet of Fire? And the TriWizard Tournament?"

"Oh, that's been cancelled until further notice. And guess what? They caught Barty Crouch Junior last night! He was found out to be an impostor!"

"Really? Who was he impersonating?"

"Alistair Moody, Harry. Don't you remember? At first, I thought that Moody was trying to kill you and then I met the real Moody, who claimed that he would never do such a horrible thing like that. Then I did some research and found out how he was able to pretend to be Moody while we were in his class."

"And how did he do that?"

"Harry, don't tell me you forgot about the Polyjuice Potion," cried Hermione as she and Ron came to his bedside. "He was using that to get to you!"

Harry became very angry after hearing that revelation. "Damn!" he cried out. "Why can't these people just give me a break? I have a right to exist, you know."

"Of course you do," said Ron. "Now Harry, we are your friends, and you can trust us with anything. Now, what happened to you?"

Harry said, "Well, Cedric and I were just about to touch the Goblet when it turned into a Portkey and took us to the graveyard. Jacquel and unicorn were going after us to make sure that nothing bad happened to us, even though I told her to stay away from the maze. But then You-Know-Who shows up and he turns into Tom Riddle…"

"Holy crap!" cried Ron. "You mean Tom Riddle, the same person who opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"The same one," said Harry. "He also tried to kill Ginny. Anyway, Jacquel and Cedric, along with unicorn, are all knocked out and Peter Pettigrew runs off in terror, leaving me alone with that horrible monster. But then he does a very curious thing…"

"What did he do?" asked Hermione, who was becoming more frightened by the minute.

"He smiled at me," said Harry.

"Was he going to kill you?" cried Ron.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ronald," snapped Jacquel. "If he had killed Harry, then we wouldn't be talking to him. Now go on with the story, Harry."

"He smiled at me and said, 'Kiss me, Harry Potter. I'll solve all your problems.' I screamed and ran off, but fell and broke both my ankles. Tom caught me again and then…" he looked at his friends, whose faces were filled with shock and awe. "…and then he kissed me!"

"Ewwwwwww," cried Jacquel.

"That's right, Jacquel, he kissed me," cried Harry as tears came to his green eyes. "He kissed me and I tried to escape again; but I couldn't get away from him." He stared at them again. "Tom pounced on me and kissed me again!"

"Oh that's disturbing, mate," said Ron. "Really, that's disturbing."

"And not only that," Harry continued, "he took me to his father's grave. He told me how he showed up at his house when he was a young man and zapped him and his parents. That snake killed his own family!"

"You must be kidding!" cried Hermione.

"I'm not kidding, 'Mione," said Harry. "In fact, he did something worse to me!"

"No more, Harry," cried Jacquel as she clung to him. "You're beginning to scare me!"

"I know," said Harry. "Tom sets me down on the tomb of his father and kissed me. HE MADE LOVE TO ME ON HIS OWN FATHER'S GRAVE!!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed the others. "Oh, that's just wrong! That's disgusting! You're scaring the crap outta me! Neigh!" (That last remark belonged to unicorn.)

"I know, I know," said Harry. "I hate him so much!" He then burst into tears. "Leave me alone," he said as Jacquel, Hermione, and Ron tried to comfort him.

"Oh, so my little Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," a deep and seductive voice whispered behind them. They all turned around and saw Tom Riddle. He was smiling at them.

"Get away from him, you sick bastard!" Jacquel snapped as she waved her wand at him.

"No, my dear child," said Tom. "I can't leave him. And besides, I think you have to go see someone about a blood potion…"

"That mind trick won't work on me, Voldemort!" Jacquel yelled defiantly. "I'm the Chosen One!"

"I love it when you call me by my other name, Witch-Princess," said Tom. "It gives me such honor to be known as a very powerful wizard. Well, next to Albus Dumbledore, that is. But not for long…"

"What?" screamed Ron. "Professor Snape is going to give me an F! I've gotta get down there and see if I can get him to change his mind!" And with that, he and Hermione took off.

"And little Witch-Princesses must get their beauty sleep," said Tom as he waved his wand over Jacquel's head once again. Very soon, she fell asleep.

"Tom!" Harry screamed as he saw the young man put the girl to bed. "What the hell did you do to her this time?"

"She's very sleepy, Harry Potter," said Tom. "She needs to rest. And as for you, dearest Harry, whatever happens between us should stay between us. I can't have you go running off and telling your friends every little intimate detail of what goes on between us." He smiled as he sat opposite Harry. "They'll forget what you've told them as soon as they see their teacher, but not Jacquel Romanov. Now, Harry, promise me that you'll never reveal anything else to your little friends, OK?"

"I can't promise you anything, Tom," said Harry stubbornly.

At this, Tom's blue eyes began to turn red. He became very angry. "Harry Potter, I do not take no for an answer! Now, promise me or else…"

"…or else what? You'll kill me?" Harry snapped. "Go ahead! That's what you've always wanted to do, isn't it?"

"None of that back talk, Harry," yelled Tom. Unicorn screamed and ran off. But this time, Tom didn't zap him. He had more important matters to deal with; namely Harry not giving him his word to never reveal any more secrets to his friends. "Take my hand and say you promise," he tried again as he offered his hand to Harry. When Harry refused, Tom snapped. "Do it NOW!"

It was then that Harry realized that he was at the complete and utter mercy of Tom Riddle. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed Tom's hand. "I promise…" he squeaked.

"Very well," said Tom as he picked Harry up and carried him out of the hospital wing and onto the 2nd floor corridor. "Tom, where are we going?" Harry asked as he looked around him.

"Harry Potter, you know very well where we are going!" snapped Tom. Harry did not speak to him for the rest of the journey.

When they got to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Harry shut his eyes and hid his face so that Myrtle wouldn't see him. He was afraid that she'd tell Ginny or something stupid like that. When he opened them again, he knew that he was in a very familiar place.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" he squeaked.

"Of course, Harry dear," smiled Tom. "That's where we had our last encounter, remember?"

Harry remembered going down into the Chamber and meeting Tom face to face. He remembered the basilisk. He remembered trying to save Ginny. He remembered what Tom had tried to do to him when he was a baby. "I remember everything," he croaked.

"And so do I," said Tom as he set him down on a pile of old snakeskin. He faced Harry and smiled. "We meet here whenever you're alone," he stated.

"And why are your eyes red?" Harry croaked.

Tom smiled and leaned closer to him. "That happens whenever I wish to take Hogwart's Golden Boy and shag him to oblivion," he said.

Tom kissed Harry again. But this time, Harry didn't try to fight or escape. He screamed in pain as Tom placed a love mark on his neck. At this point, Harry thought to himself I can't believe that this is happening to me. I feel like I've betrayed mum and dad. They died to save me and now I'm making out with the wizard who killed them. I will never forgive myself for doing this. Harry sighed and began to kiss the other boy, unaware that the future of the Wizarding world hung in balance.

In the hospital wing a few hours later, Jacquel woke up from her magically induced sleep and saw unicorn. "What's this, little unicorn? Tom came and took Harry away? And now we're the only ones who know the truth. We must find a way to save him before something bad happens…"

Just then, Cedric came to them. His face was pale, as if he had just seen a bad 1950's horror movie. "Jackie!" he screamed.

"What?" cried Jacquel.

"Someone has apparently written stuff about us going out!"

"WHAT?? Ok, WHO WROTE THIS SH-T??" Jacquel yelled as she read the copy of the Daily Prophet. Little did she and Cedric know that the next week would change their lives forever...

End of chapter 2.

* * *

I decided to publish a different version of the story that I'm writing, which is not very good. I might end up replacing that plot with this one.

Now read and review; flames are unwanted


	4. Chapter 3: Tom’s Confessions

Part 3 of the story.

* * *

Within one week of that incident, Hogwarts was gearing up for its end-of-term party. Jacquel and Hermione were found in the spa getting their hair and nails done. Harry and Ron were frowning as they picked out dress robes to wear to the dance. Unicorn was just being his usual unicorn self, neighing happily as Jacquel lined up all her dresses and shoes, mixing and matching what she would wear to the dance.

On the night of the dance, Harry, Ron, and Neville were standing in a corner, looking quite nervous as they looked at the Great Hall, which had been decked out for the occasion. The girls sat on the stairs, hoping for the dance to begin. The teachers prepared snacks and drinks and had the music arranged. Students began filling the Great Hall, all eager to celebrate one more night at Hogwarts before leaving for home the next day.

And in all the joy and expectations that the dance had to offer, no one even noticed a handsome young man dressed in black robes entering in through a side door. And as far as they were concerned, he was an enigma, someone whose identity is a mystery.

At once, all eyes turned to their right, for they all saw Jacquel coming down the stairs. She was (once again) wearing pink; this time, it was her pink shoes which were coming out from under a cream colored dress. Unicorn neighed softly as he tagged along beside her. Harry dropped his jaw when he laid his eyes on her. He knew that Jacquel had looked beautiful at the Yuletide Ball, wearing a velvet green dress with strappy gold shoes, but she had never looked more beautiful. One can say that she looked more like a princess than a witch at all.

Neville looked at her and said, "She's beautiful."

"Oh, that's nothing," said Harry in turn. "In fact, you should see her when she's not at Hogwarts…"

"How wonderful," smiled Professor McGonagall with excitement. "And now that Miss Romanov is dressed for the ball, she shall start the first dance of the evening." Harry found himself frowning as he saw Cedric reach over to take Jacquel to the middle of the floor and begin the first dance. He thought to himself I should be dancing with her, not Cedric! And I thought that Cho had a crush on him!

Very soon, Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Harry, do you mind if we dance?" she asked him. Harry didn't respond, partly due to the shock of watching Jacquel dance with one of the most popular boys in the school, and also remembering what Tom had done to him. Then he sighed and took Ginny to the dance floor.

Within a few minutes, the Great Hall was in full swing as the party began. Many people danced, all full of laughter and joy. But Harry was not happy at all. He kept looking for a way to escape from the dance and cry his heart out. But Ginny was insisting, and they danced until she let him go and joined her friends. Very soon, Harry found himself standing outside the Great Hall and looking in. He saw Ron and Hermione fighting once again and frowned at their so-called "love-hate" relationship. He saw Neville tripping over his feet as he danced with Julia, Stacey was being tortured by Aslan, and Marya was sitting by herself in a corner, crying because no one wanted to dance with her.

Harry was just about to walk back inside and ask Marya to dance with him when Tom showed up. "Harry, dearest, I wish to speak to you," he said as he took Harry aside from the dance and into the courtyard of the castle. "You do realize that no one believes that I have returned?" he asked.

"Jacquel knows," Harry snapped. "She's the Chosen One!"

"Of course she's the Chosen One," Tom replied, "but I hate to break it to you, Harry: she's found something better to do with her time."

"But she might have told someone else about you," Harry cried out.

"And I erased that person's memory," said Tom happily. "Now, Harry, please don't ask her to help you anymore. And you may think that Ginny Weasley has forgiven you, but I remembered that you hurt her feelings and broke her heart two years before. Yes, she has forgiven you, but I believe that she has found someone else…"

He took Harry to a window. There, they saw her laughing and joking with Gabriel. "You see?" said Tom. "She's not only forgiven you, but she has forgotten you as well…"

"That's not true!" Harry cried. "Gabriel and Ginny are friends!"

"And as for Jacquel, she's discovered something that she's been trying to avoid for years," said Tom. "Come, let me show you…"

He took Harry to another part of the castle. There, they saw Cedric and Jacquel sitting on the stairs, wrapped in each other's arms. "Cedric Diggory is falling in love with Jacquel Romanov," Tom said to Harry. "Imagine! She has avoided love for a good part of her life, only to have it sneak up on her! And you say you're her friend!"

At this, Harry walked away from them and began to cry. How could he, HE out of all people, miss that! He had liked Jacquel since the moment they first met, but didn't want to tell her his true feelings. She would have thought that that would be disgusting or something like that. Harry also discovered that he was drifting away from all his friends and Ginny as well. What is wrong with me, he thought to himself as he wandered the school grounds. Did Tom make them forget who I am? Did he make me forget that I had friends? I wish I had my old life back!

Just then, he looked at the stairs again. Cedric and Jacquel had apparently gone back inside. He could hear Professor Dumbledore calling for the last dance of the night. Harry then remembered. He needed to get back to the Great Hall. Marya might still be there, and she still needed a dance partner. Harry ran to the Great Hall, hoping to get there before anything else happened to him.

But he never reached the Great Hall, nor did he reach Marya. Tom laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Harry, my dear child, may I have this last dance?" Harry sighed and reached out to take Tom's hand. They danced in the courtyard under the moonlight. For a while, Harry seemed happy, despite the fact that he was still unhappy at the thought of losing himself and all his friends to Tom Riddle.

Soon, Harry found himself looking deep into Tom's blue eyes. Tom smiled at him and said, "Harry, how would you like to spend the summer here with me?"

Harry smiled back and said, "Yes, Tom. I would love to spend the summer with you."

"Very well," said Tom. "We shall spend the summer here. We will spend many days enjoying each other's company and many nights experiencing love." He stopped dancing and looked at Harry. "Listen to me, Harry dear, I never had anyone in my life who ever loved me. I was the saddest little boy in the world. I once read that those who grew up without anyone to love wind up becoming evil. I began to fear for myself, and I thought about you. Ever since our last encounter, I have thought about you often, and I have always wanted to see you, to hold you, to kiss you. Harry, my dearest, I wish we could always be this way forever…"

But Harry didn't respond to Tom's love confession. He had no idea of what he should say to the older boy. I think that he loves me, he thought, he wants me to be his lover. Poor Ginny, we never even had a chance. He cried his heart out as Tom leaned in to kiss him.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Tom carried Harry to the Chamber of Secrets once again. This time, the room had been restored to its original splendor, long before time and age wore it down to a place of dread. Harry curled up in bed, still ashamed of himself for choosing Tom over his friends. Tom climbed in beside him and whispered one word that would shatter Harry's final efforts to resist him.

"Mine."

"No," said Harry as he tried for the last time to resist the evil boy. "I don't belong to anyone! You can't own me!"

"I marked you as mine when you were a child," said Tom. "You are mine. Now, Harry, go to sleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep," Harry cried out as he felt himself falling asleep. Tom smiled and hugged Harry. Harry finally stopped resisting and fell asleep. He soon realized that in that dangerous world, he was safe whenever he was with Tom. _I've got to find a way to end this nightmare so I can go on living my life_, Harry thought._ But then again, I feel safe right here in the Chamber of Secrets in Tom's arms. This isn't right, and I'm going to do something about it._

But the next day, Harry woke up only to realize that everyone else had gone home for the summer. Save for the ghosts and House Elves, the entire school was deserted. And no one seemed to notice that he was missing for that matter. But then Harry looked at Tom, who was still asleep. He smiled at the older boy and began to think about how cute he was.

_What? Now I'm thinking that Tom is cute_ thought Harry. _That does it! I need to see a therapist!_

* * *

End of chapter 3.

There'll be plenty of Harry/Tom action in this story, not to mention some Cedric/Jacquel. Don't worry, nothing is graphic, and there's plenty of scary things that happen in this story.

Now read and review; flames are unwanted


	5. Chapter 4: Not a Moment Too Soon

Part 4 of the story.

* * *

The next three days were filled with love and passion. But for Harry, it would be the beginning of a nightmare that he would never forget as long as he lived.

The next day, Harry found himself wandering around the school alone. He still couldn't believe that he had chosen Tom over his friends. But there was someone else in the hallway with him. It was Dobby.

"Dobby wishes to know why Harry Potter is still in Hogwarts," said Dobby.

Harry said, "I do not know at the moment." Of course he had secretly written a letter to the Dursleys claiming that Dumbledore wanted him to stay at Hogwarts and not to worry about him, as if they ever cared about him in the first place.

Dobby then said, "He has returned, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has," said Harry, "but in a different form. I can say no more."

Dobby said, "Harry Potter should be at home. He is not safe here."

"But Dobby," said Harry. "I am home. Dumbledore said that since I wasn't safe at home, I was to stay here for the time being."

Dobby stared at Harry real hard until both their eyes watered. He then said, "Dobby will fix you some lunch then. It's the least Dobby can do."

Winky (another house elf) came and joined then. She said, "And why is Harry Potter still in Hogwarts? He must go home now!"

Dobby said to her, "Winky, Dobby tried telling Harry the same thing but Harry does not listen to Dobby. Harry has his own mind."

Tom came behind them and said, "That's because he chose to stay with me. Now, do be good little house elves and prepare us a picnic lunch."

Dobby frowned as he watched Tom walk away. Winky said, "Winky will prepare poison and destroy that ruthless boy! Just he wait!" she stormed into the kitchens in anger. But Dobby had a different idea. He walked outside and saw Tom saying to Harry, "How would you like it if we went for a picnic tody? The weather is quite nice, and I'm sure that you will enjoy it. What would you say?"

Harry looked at Tom and said, "Of course I'll go with you."

"Very well," said Tom. "Lunch should be prepared soon and then you and I will sit on the grounds of Hogwarts together."

Winky showed up with the picnic basket and said, "For you, Harry Potter. Do enjoy yourself." Then with a smile for Harry and a stern glare at Tom, she walked off. Dobby followed them to a shady spot by the lake, being even more upset as he watched Harry interact with the Dark Lord.

And so it went for the next 2 days. Harry and Tom would spend the days by the lake and their nights in the Chamber of Secrets. They also spent time in the library, where Tom convinced Harry that it was all Dumbledore's fault that he had become the Dark Lord.

And as for the Dursleys, they were a bit accepting of the fact that Harry was staying at Hogwarts. That was, until a neighbor noticed them and alerted the authorities. After much talk, Vernon and Petunia admitted to child abuse, some of which wa ordered by Dumbledore. They were sent to jail immediately and Dudley was placed in a foster home.

But as for Harry, he nightmare that he was about to endure was nearly over; for Tom told him everything regarding his family and his unhappy past and said to him one night, "You and I belong together, Harry. We both lived without our parents, grew up in abusive homes, and it's all thanks to that pathetic Dumbledore. He is going to pay for this travesty with his life."

Harry could only start at him in fear.

"Not to worry right now, dear Harry," said Tom. "Tonight, you must sleep. We will begin to overthrow Dumbledore tomorrow. Now sleep."

Harry frowned as he fell asleep in Tom's arms. But he couldn't help but worry about Jacquel and Cedric and what they were doing now.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

There'll be plenty of Harry/Tom action in this story, not to mention some Cedric/Jacquel. Don't worry, nothing is graphic, and there's plenty of scary things that happen in this story.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	6. Chapter 5: Falling in Love is the Hardes

Part 5 of the story.

* * *

Now we go back to Jacquel, who was at home and under a deadly spell. She ignored the concerned looks of the servants and even her small cousins Pam and Chutney were worried about her. But somehow, Jacquel ignored all of them and continued to think about Cedric. The boy hadn't been too far from her thoughts since the day they were hit by Tom's evil spell. Or did the spell mean they were meant to fall in love?

Nonetheless, Nichollo frowned whenever he saw the boy interact with his young cousin. He had never been in love or had a girlfriend or anything like that. not since Myrna Du Bois walked out on him and their daughter, Jennifer, after Jennifer was born many years ago. And even then, he never took a wife or had any other form of a family, other than the large bevy of girlfriends who frequented his mansion and the two small children, who he dumped on Jacquel as soon as they were born. But who was he to decide who Jacquel could or couldn't see?

But even then, Jacquel did not care very much for her cousin and his endless line of girlfriends, even when she was not under the spell. But after 3 days of her and Cedric dating, she seemed to be in love with him and he was in love with her. And all Nichollo could do was stand there helplessly and watch as the love affair unfolded and he knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent his cousin's growing but deadly romance. Nichollo knew he needed help, but who would help him in his time of need?

But even as the romance progressed, both Jacquel and Cedric couldn't help but worry about Harry. He was still at Hogwarts when they left and they haven't heard from him since. Jacquel was still uneasy about Tom and she didn't think that he and Harry should belong together. She said to Cedric one day, "I really don't like the fact that he chose to stay with Tom."

Cedric said, "Me neither. Tom is a bad influence on Harry. If you ask me, he's a troublemaker and a nuisance."

"And even then in his later years, he starts going around killing people at random," said Jacquel. "We can't allow him to grow up and becoming that person at all."

"Maybe Dumbledore knows what to do," said Jacquel. "He's always looking out for Harry's well-being."

Just then, Cedric took Jacquel's hand and said, "Shall we go for a walk outside?" Jacquel nodded and the two walked about in the gardens behind the mansion, with the flowers swaying in the wind and the chimes playing a haunting love song.

* * *

End of chapter 5.

Sorry it's so short, but I needed to update it. Now we go back to Harry and Tom, the latter who wants to take down Dumbledore.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	7. Chapter 6: Before I Break Myself

Part 6 of the story.

* * *

Now we go back to Harry, who was still at Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. The boy had spent hours in the library, studying and making plans. And most of those plans dealt with how he was going to get rid of Dumbledore.

Several days after that three-day nightmare, Harry found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office, where he and Tom were reading Dumbledore's secret diaries. But Harry wasn't very happy. He knew he was wrong to choose Tom over his friends, yet the reason why he had done that was beyond him.

Many times, Harry began questioning who he really was and why he did the things he did. Was it just because his life sucked? Or was it someone else's plan? Why did he embrace Gryffindor and reject Slytherin?

Tom said to him, "Harry, why are you so upset?"

"My life is horrible," said Harry. "My parents are dead, I had to live with relatives who abused me, not even Dumbledore could help me..."

"No he couldn't," said Tom, "not if he ordered you to go through excruciating pain. All for a lie."

Harry was shocked. "You mean to tell me that my parents died for a lie?"

"Worse," said Tom. "He destroyed my life first, making me the monster that I am. And then to even place you in harm's way all because of a lie..."

"He lied and killed my parents?" cried Harry. "Why?"

"It wasn't enough for him to destroy the Rowes and Romanov families," said Tom. "He destroyed the Black, Snape, and Potter families as well. The Longbottoms have been tortured; they'll never recover. And the Weasleys were stripped of their rightful name when they voiced their support of Dumbledore..."

Harry thought to himself _Dumbledore ordered Ron and Hermione to befriend me and for me to hate and reject poor Jacquel. But I didn't. What have I done_? He threw himself down and began crying. Life was just unfair. Tom hugged him and said, "Don't worry, Harry, we'll make him pay for this travesty yet." But little did they know that more bad things were going to happen...

* * *

End of chapter 6.

Well, it's kind of late and this chapter is kinda short, but I'd like to finish this story as soon as I can.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	8. Chapter 7: I Can't Tell Light From Dark

Part 7 of the story.

* * *

Jacquel was unsure of who she was now.

Several days after that three-day nightmare, she was in her room. It was one of those rare moments without Cedric in it and she was quite unhappy about the whole thing. or was she?

The unicorn brushed his nose aaginst her arm and she smiled at him. For years, he had been her only friend as she was forced to grow up in a mansion with very few children to play with and almost no chance to attend school. Not if Dumbledore wanted her not to exist, that was.

"You know something," she said to her pet, "I think it's time I got myself a makeover. Cedric says he likes me all right, but I think he'll like me better if I wasn't so...pretty all the time." The unicorn stared at her as she went to her closet. "I mean," she said, "look at what I wear all the time I'm at home." She wasn't lying there; she had nearly 150 dresses stuffed in her closet. All of them were fancy dresses, the kinds which were worn during the late Victorian period. In fact the very dress she was wear was a striking peacock blue silk gown, decorated with rosebuds, which seemed to have been made for a rather underendowed lady.

Jacquel took in her appearance in the mirror: her blonde hair down to her waist, her blue eyes which were more like sapphires, her rather slim form. No wonder why many people thought she was a princess. _Might as well call me PRINCESS Jacquelyn Sapphire Victoria Rose of Mobleyshire_, she thought to herself.

The unicorn neighed as he saw her take a pair of scissors to her hair. "It's time to say goodbye to Princess Jacquel Sapphire Victoria Rose, with her limpid blue orbs and flowing blonde hair and her fancy dresses. I shall introduce the world to the plain and boring Jacquel Romanov, who shall have brown hair and hazel eyes, and be known to dress in dark clothing."

And with that, she unnervously chopped off her long hair until it was a few inches below her shoulders. She then stripped off the dress she was wearing and grabbed several bottles of stuff before heading into the bathroom and taking a very long shower. A hot one, that was. Nichollo had forbidden hot showers, preferring the cold baths of his Russian childhood, but Jacquel was done taking orders from him. It was her time now.

A few hours later, Nichollo was walking towards Jacquel's room. He knocked softly and said, "Jacquelyn, I wish to speak with you. Will you let me in?"

The door swung open and Nichollo gasped at what he saw: a young girl with DARK BLACK hair and dirt-brown eyes with a weird-looking pug nose staring back at him. Her face had purple, green, and red makeup on it and her nails were painted black. And her clothes consisted of a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. And Jacquel's room, which was once pink with a tiled marble floor, with drab white walls a with a border of lavender along the middle, was now a dark room with the walls in it covered in graffiti. The room of a cute little princess who decided to unleash her wild side.

"Jacquelyn Claire Eudoxia Ulrich, what in the world did you do to this place?" Nichollo cried out.

"What?" Jacquel cried out. "Oh come on, old man. Don't tell me you didn't see this one coming. You don't think I did't hate the way I had been living my life up to now? Well NEWSFLASH: I'M NOBODY'S LITTLE PRINCESS! I NEVER WANTED TO BECOME ONE, NOR DID I WANT TO ATTEND HOGWARTS!"

Jacquel's screaming brought servants scurrying to her room, but she ignored them. Her cousins were hiding under her bed. But Jacquel kept going, "And what? So everyone thinks I'm a little freak whose grandfather should have been killed at birth, or even aborted, but yet they dress me up as this "_cute little princess_" and parade me around like I'm some kind of idol. I'm telling you, NOT COOL!!! And then to even believe that jerk of a man, the man who killed my family, raped my mom, and ruined my life! Now, I can't even tell right from wrong. There is no light and dark. Most teenagers have to worry about getting good grades and finding that date, but I don't get that luxury. That's because that stupid old man decided that my life wasn't "_good enough_" to be normal, and he saw fit to make me an orphan. And now I'm getting my revenge and he's gonna get what he deserves!"

She stormed out of her room, leaving behind a shocked Nichollo. He had no idea that Jacquel had hated her life and she wanted to be like everyone else around her. He had tried giving her whatever she wqanted, but it was not enough. And now his less-than-attractive cousin was about to show her true face to the wizarding world.

And if she showed her face, God help the wizarding world if Dumbledore wasn't taken down at that.

* * *

End of chapter 7. Kind of cool I made Jacquel out to be all goth and stuff; how did I do?

Well, it's kind of late and this chapter is kinda short, but I'd like to finish this story as soon as I can. Also, I do not foresee myself writing the sequel for this site, the sequel I call **SPELLBOUND**, in which Tom's deadly spell takes its toll on Harry, Cedric, and Jacquel and only Dobby can free them.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	9. Chapter 8: Is There More To Life Than Th

Part 8 of the story.

* * *

At this point in time, Harry was ready to give up. Why wouldn't he be, if he had just found out that a good part of his life was all a lie. Tom said to him, "Harry, it is now time to make a choice: do we just sit quietly while the wizarding world is dragged down into darkness, or do we speak out and bring down a powerful wizard?"

"We must," said Harry. "Or if not for me, maybe for her as well."

"For her as well," said Tom. "Miss Romanov isn't who we think she is, and if she were, then we would have no trouble finding out who her family is. But when half of your entire family is dead and the other half unknown, we need to do something drastic in order to force a confession out of a certain someone." He rose and slipped on an ice-blue silk shirt trimmed with tiny gemstones, and matching brocade trousers. Harry put on a dove-grey silk waistcoat trimmed with silver braid, and matching satin trousers. "Now we must depart," Tom said to him. "We must go and ruin the lives of those who dared to support a man who ruined so many lives."

The train ride was a long and unhappy one for Harry. Earlier, he sat in a chair as his long hair was cut and even his glasses were removed from his face. He couldn't see two feet in front of himself, yet Tom disproved of the broken, poor glasses the Dursleys shoved onto Harry's face.

"Harry Potter," said Winky, for she and Dobby refused to leave Harry alone with Tom for even a second, "why do you be so sad?"

"I have to destroy a life," said Harry. "But it's not like he didn't deserve it. After all, Dumbledore wanted to use me as a shield against the Dark Lord and then dispose of me as soon as I had accomplished that goal. I feel that my whole life is one big lie, and that lie is going to translate into everything else that I have ever done in my life. Even my friends are fake and I don't even know who Jacquel is anymore. Heck, I don't even know who my parents are, and I wonder if James and Lily were used as pawns in Dumbledore's quest for power."

"I do know of such things," said Tom, "and we are going to find out who the victims of Dumbledore are and get them onto our side. And once we have enough allies, we're going to demand that Dumbledore step down and leave, lest he refuses and it leads to a dangerous battle, in which case, we must fight to bring him down."

"But if one of us dies?" said Harry.

"If one of us dies, the other shall die as well," said Tom. "For that prophecy said that "neither one shall live while the other survives". Your life-force is bound to mine, and not even death can break it. But you must be careful, Harry. Dumbledore will do whatever it takes to destroy you."

Harry gasped at what Tom had said. _There was to be a battle, and one of them could die?_ That meant that on one hand, he would have gotten rid of a tyrant, but on the other hand, he himself could be dead. And Tom Riddle would die along with him. Harry shuddered at that fact as the train pulled into the station and the doors opened. Tom took his hand and said, "Now comes the biggest challenge of all: _do we succeed at this task, or do we fall_?"

Harry knew full well what that meant. He had better hoped that they would succeed at whatever Tom was secretly planning. His whole future depended on it.

Jacquel found herself running around outside, attracting strange looks from the townspeople where she walked. Her dark new appearance was raising more than just eyebrows, just as her fancy dresses had everyone wondering if she had time-traveled from the Victorian Era.

Seamus LeSouse-Rowes was among those who saw her, but instead of being shocked like everyone else around him, he looked at the child in wonder. _Was this who she was meant to be_, he wondered to himself. He then approached Jacquel and said, "I take it that you had another fight with that cousin of yours?"

"He is so unreasonable," Jacquel snapped. "I mean, what kind of guardian takes orders from an old man who tried to make it so that I didn't even exist, let alone live?"

"Dumbledore must have behind this, no doubt," said Seamus. "And here, I was beginning to think that he was nothing more than a master manipulator. But I think I know why he is how he is: his friend and ally was Gellert Grindelwald, and they sought to destroy the wizarding world and form it into their own image, and when Grindelwald tried to back out of this and turn evil, Dumbledore turned on his former ally and destroyed him. But when the Dark Lord Voldemort, a victim of that circumstance, came out, this frightened the people, and they turned to Dumbledore for help. He gathered allies and fought the Dark Lord and his minions. Your mother was one of Dumbledore's allies. And after the Dark Lord's fall, Dumbledore turned on her and killed her, leaving you behind as an orphan."

"But why did he hate my family?" Jacquel said.

"Your family was claimed to be among those who would eventually stop him in the end," said Seamus. "You, the last living Romanov, will be fighting to avenge your family. And that day quickly approaches." Jacquel nodded; she had known for many years that she would have to destroy Dumbledore or he would destroy her as he had destroyed her family.

But that didn't mean she was without fear, as she knew she was the only one left in Paul and Isabella's family still living and it all fell upon her.

The unicorn neighed and she patted him, saying, "It's up to us to stop him before he does something incredibly stupid and evil." But even she wondered if she would succeed at this task.

* * *

End of chapter 8.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	10. Chapter 9: I Have No Other Choice

Part 9 of the story.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office in the Dumbledore Mansion, plotting to get rid of Harry and Jacquel and eventually taking over Hogwarts. In truth, he had never really liked either child, but he had made sure that Jacquel had an even worse life than Harry ever did.

But now the news about her new makeover was causing a stir within the Order of the Phoenix. This had made him angry; he had decided to have Jacquel dressed as if she was a Victorian Princess than just a normal, average English girl. Dumbledore was even angrier when he learned that said dresses were burned and Jacquel started wearing black.

No, that girl will NOT be getting to live a decent life; not if HE had anything to say about that.

Jacquel found herself at the Diggory's house, where she and Cedric were sitting in the den. It was raining, and a chat out on the back porch was out of the question. But the children needed to talk about their future.

"I can't say I'm not shocked," said Cedric regarding her makeover.

"I know," said Jacquel. "I mean, I'm not some little Victorian doll. Even Queen Victoria herself would be telling me to loosen up a little bit."

"But still, you've scared my parents off," said Cedric. "My father especially."

"He'll have to get used to the new me, since I'm never going back to the old me ever again," Jacquel said stubbornly.

Seamus stood in Nichollo's office; he had spent a good part of an hour berating the older man for his lifestyle choices and not handing Jacquel over to him to be raised, like he should have done years before. Finally, he said, "So, we always take orders from Dumbledore?"

"He threatened me!" Nichollo shouted back.

"Grow a backbone, asshole!" Seamus wasn't so subtle now. "You are a Trichenberg who fears him? You should even be allowed to exist, nor should you have borne that name! And I can say that because I know you were the worst sort of lot I had to deal with!"

"And this is coming from the man who was kidnapped and raped, twice," said Nichollo.

"I'm being honest here," Seamus snapped. "And besides, you have a lot to answer for in a week's time."

He walked out the door and then said, "This doesn't end; I know something that's pretty damning about your own family. You will hear it, just you wait."

Cedric said, "So if you're like the enemy of Dumbledore, then why are you at Hogwarts?"

Jacquel said, "That was what I was just wondering as well. But then again, he wanted me dead or worse. I mean, I should have gone to some private academy instead of Hogwarts at all. It's not for me and I don't mind if any muggle finds out about Dumbledore."

"So you'll expose the wizarding world to muggles?" Cedric cried out.

"I have no other choice," said Jacquel sternly. "And before you protest, think about this: do we really want muggles to be ignorant about the world they live in? Or shall they understand that good and evil resides in the wizarding world as well as their own?"

Cedric pondered long and hard as Amos walked into the room. He had no idea that his son's new girlfriend was about to reveal all secrets about the wizarding world to millions of innocent muggles.

But if she did that, then Merlin help them all if the witch hunts didn't start.

* * *

End of chapter 9.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	11. Chapter 10: Can She Be Saved

Part 10 of the story.

* * *

Nichollo feared for the safety of his young cousin; she was putting herself into mortal danger.

When word got out about Jacquel, many people began scratching their heads and wondering just who she really was. Lies about her family had circulated for years, but it wasn't until last year, when her mother's identity was revealed, that things really started to fly.

Jacquel said, "So what do we do about Dumbledore?"

Seamus said, "I know there's a few things I know about him that he doesn't want revealed, and if he wants me to keep those things a secret, then he'll have to agree to release the true identity of your family and the reason how and why they died."

"But then they would be suspicious because HE would know way too much about the accident that killed my grandparents?" Jacquel quipped.

"Worse," said Seamus. "Last year, a man practically shouted that Dumbledore had your family killed. Unfortunately for him (and us), Dumbledore had him shut in an asylum and erased the memories of all but one witness. The witness is currently in hiding and he cannot reveal himself for fear that Dumbledore would find him and destroy him as well."

"Shame that never made the news," said Jacquel. "It would have made some people think."

"Oh, but they are thinking," said Seamus. "I wrote a letter last month regarding that incident and published it in the newspaper under an assumed name. They don't know that it was me, but they are now discovering that the poor man was telling the truth all along."

He stood up and said, "Someone wants to see you, and it's imperative that you resume the life of a teenager and hide this dangerous activity until the time to reveal it is past." Jacquel slowly nodded and then dashed off to see Cedric.

Dumbledore knew somehow that Seamus would be involved in this. Why wouldn't he be? Not unless he knew Jacquel and she had to be related to him. And yet, she was.

He grew fearful at the thought of what Seamus was capable of doing; he knew the younger man was powerful all too well. At their last meeting, when Seamus's children grduated from Hogwarts, Seamus and himself had gotten into a very bitter argument, with Seamus throwing jinxes and hexes at Dumbledore and calling him a liar and a thief and accused him of destroying other people's lives.

That was in the year 1978. This was the year 1995. Seamus was resurfacing, ready to finish what he started many years ago.

And this time, he wasn't going to stop until Dumbledore was either dead or his reputation irreversibly damaged.

At Cedric's house, Jacquel sighed and sat alone with the unicorn next to her. The witness had came out of hiding and was in an undisclosed location set up by Seamus himself. Cedric had gone out for a while, but there was something Jacquel needed to do without his presence.

She stripped off the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing and put a dark dress on; tonight was the night she would have her meeting with that witness and she was told to "look presentable". As if presentable meant dress in black with skulls and roses as jewelry, a choker around her neck, and a pair of black leather sandals. With dark makeup and paint on her nails, Jacquel looked more goth than most goths have ever looked.

Surely the Queen would tell her to "lighten up" now.

Nichollo had known about this mysterious witness and he wasn't too surprised; he had heard rumors surrounding his family for years since Irene's death and Jacquel's coming to live in his mansion. But this rumor might have been true; and if it was, there would be hell to pay.

Seamus said to the mystery man, "Night is falling and you will soon see her. But do not be alarmed at her rather...corpse-like appearance; she's going through a metamorphosis right now and will soon bloom, if that evil man does not get his way."

The man nodded, knowing that with this meeting and the reveal, Jacquel would be free and living a new life, but Dumbledore would never recover from his wicked ways.

And as for Jacquel, when she stepped out the door, she had no idea she was to meet her destiny...

* * *

End of chapter 10.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	12. Chapter 11: In A Moment's Time

Part 11 of the story.

* * *

Harry and Tom were in Tom's bedroom; it would be the last time they would see each other before the battle.

They had gone to Tom's former house, the house that the former Riddle family had once lived in before Tom came and slew them all. While Winky complained and Dobby happily cleaned up the house, Tom led Harry to his bedroom. It's a grand room, but quite sun-filled. The walls are brick, broken up by tattered, pale pink curtains on the windows. The furniture appeared to be made from the most exotic wood in the world and the bed was huge, even larger than the Dursley's king-sized bed.

Tom said to him, "This could very well be the last time we see each other before the battle begins tomorrow. We must make the most of our time together."

Harry said, "So you're assuming that one of us could die?"

Tom said, "Neither one can live while the other survives. If you die, then I die as well. There is no other way, Harry. You cannot have a future if you are doomed to die early in life. And there were times you could have died, but you didn't."

Harry frowned, remembering the incident with the sorcerer's stone, the basilisk, and the dementors. Each time he should have just given up and died, but he didn't. He just kept living.

But now since there appeared to be no more reason for him to live, except to be a shield and sacrifice, Harry seemed to die a little. Tom said to him, "Harry, do not be too sad; it will all end tomorrow and everything that you will have wanted, you will get, be it only in death than life that you will be getting your family back. Or you do not think of me and my desires to get my family back, or the family who should have raised me in the first place."

He looked at Harry and said, "We are not so much different, Harry. We have been born, lost our mothers, lived with terrible people, brought to the same school by the same man. Our lives are almost the same, and it is with that sameness that Dumbledore will have met his end."

Harry said, "There will be others..."

"Yes there will be others," said Tom, "others whose lives were ruined by that evil man, others who wish to take back their lives and put him in his place. But that is not for now; for now, we must celebrate what time we have left."

He leaned over and Harry kissed him, both curling up in bed and clinging to each other, knowing that it was their final moment before they would meet their potential death in battle.

Jacquel stood there, dressed for the meeting.

But then again, she wondered about what she was getting herself into.

A battle was one thing, but it wouldn't be a battle of wands, swords, and spells. It would be a battle of wits and power. Jacquel wasn't even sure if she was going to survive this meeting, let alone the battle.

Seamus took her into the back room of his mansion. It's a closetlike room, but quite bathed in sunlight. The walls are splashed in a dull beige, broken up by plain, hospitalish green-beige curtains on the windows. several soft leather couches were scattered all over the place and a man was sitting on a couch in the far corner of the room. This lonely man has deep-set blue eyes that are like two chunks of lapis lazuli. He is bald, but used to have luxurious, straight, black hair. He is tall and has a lean build. His skin is cream-colored. He has a domed forehead and a weak chin. His wardrobe is dignified and mysterious, with a lot of white and violet.

Seamus clamped a hand over his shoulder and said to him, "She's here." The man looked up and saw a girl dressed in black standing before him. Seamus said to Jacquel, "This is Alphonse Dustin Pruitt, the man I told you about. He's here to explain some things to you and to tell you what became of poor Maxwell Morris, who wrote that article about your dead family."

"Charmed, I'm sure," said Alphonse. "But I wonder about who she is under all that black. Even a goth would tell her to lighten up some." He looked at Jacquel and said, "My apologies, miss, but I seemed to have expected a bit...more from you."

"You mean me dressed as a little Victorian doll?' Jacquel couldn't help but bite back in anger.

"Now we get to the heart of the matter," said Alphonse. "You are a descendant of Queen Victoria herself through her granddaughter, your great-grandmother Alexandra, Empress of Imperial Russia. your grandfather Paul was her son; his father was Czar Nicholas II of Russia. Speaking of which, you appear to look a little like the Czar himself, as did your grandfather."

He pulled out a picture of Paul as a young man. Instead of a deformed monster Jacquel had expected to see, there was a a young man with wide blue eyes. His fine, curly, chestnut hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a burning fire. He is very tall and has a masculine build. His skin is cream-colored. He has high cheekbones. His wardrobe is flattering, and is completely yellow and blue.

The outfit he was wearing in the picture consisted of a a tunic of ice-blue velvet scattered with knotwork. With it is a bronze cotton cloak. Paul was also wearing a dark rose wool belt and violet wool short pants. He had on black leather shoes and was holding a sword in his right hand. This was her grandfather.

"Now do you understand the lies that you were told about your grandfather?" Seamus asked. "Had Dumbledore ever known what Paul had truly looked like, instead of believing his own twisted vision of your grandfather's appearance, Paul might still be alive today. And there there is the matter of your grandmother. Dumbledore had discovered her relation to the Gaunt family through Isabella's grandmother, Irma Gaunt. And on her father's side, she is descended from two sorcerers and four warlocks. I bet he couldn't help but feel threatened by the family history of your dear grandmother."

"So that mean..." Jacquel said, but was afraid to finish.

"You are a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself," said Seamus. "And everyone knows that he and Godric Gryffindor did not get along very well. Dumbledore feared that you could end up like Tom Riddle himself, so he tried to crush whatever powerful influences you might have had. But the one person he didn't crush was me, and I will let him now that."

Alphonse said, "And now you shall know what became of Maxwell Morris." He showed Jacquel an article from the Mobleyshire Press. The article, or more of an essay, read: "_In the 14 years since the deaths of Paul and Isabella Ulrich, we have never come any closer to the truth behind the reasons why they died. But I do have an inkling as to who could be behind this terrible tragedy. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore._

_"Albus Dumbledore; what can I say about him? All I know is the troubles that he has caused the Ulrich family over the years since Paul and Isabella married and raised their only child, Irina. Albus has been responsible for causing accidents, explosions, and other disasters, making sure that the family is put in the thick of it all. But the family seemed to escape virtually unscathed, angering him and making him plot another way to destroy the Ulrich family and mayhaps finish what the Bolsheviks began when they murdered the Romanov family 76 years ago._

_"But with their deaths and the whereabouts of Irina's only child unknown, I must call to your attention this fact that we know to be true: **Albus Dumbledore had been trying to kill the Ulrich family for years**. I fear that if this mysterious child of Irina's ever turns up, he will not hesitate to kill that child if he is given the chance. We must NOT give him that chance!_

_"If Seamus LeSouse Rowes is still alive, you must find him and he will tell you what he knows about this monster. But let me be blunt in saying that Dumbledore is an evil bastard and he needs to be taken down before he destroys any more people."_

After reading the article, Jacquel said, "So that's why he's been locked away?"

"Yes," said Seamus. "But now you must rest; you will need your strength to fight his battles and defeat him."

Jacquel sighed and went off to her room. She knew that Dumbledore was a jerk, but after reading that article, she realized that Dumbledore had never liked her family and wanted them dead. What kind of man would want an entire family dead? Who was Dumbledore? Why did he kill members of her family and yet only she was spared? The hours ticked by very slowly; Jacquel laid awake wondernig how she would take down a man whose only wish was to see her dead.

Harry was asleep, kowing thta it was his last night alive. Everythign he had ever done in his life now boiled down to that one point. Eithre he died or Dumbledore did. Nothing else mattered anymore.

He sat up and began writing goodbye letters to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Jacquel, and Sirius. He didn't even think of the Dursleys and Malfoy at all.

Tom stirred a little; he would wake up soon. Harry retrieved Hedwig and told her at the moment of his death to send the letters to the recipients. Harry sighed, knowing that he would never see any of them again.

Tom sat beside him and said, "Ready to go?" Harry nodded, knowing that this was the end. There was no turning back now...

* * *

End of chapter 11.

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	13. Chapter 12: Freeing Of The Heir

Part 12 of the story.

* * *

The time had come to bring an end to the wizarding war before it began again.

Harry and Tom found themselves standing in the courtyard square in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore was standing before them. Dobby and Winky were in a far off corner with Hedwig, ready to release her if necessary. It had all boiled down to this point.

"Albus Dumbledore," Tom growled as he saw the old headmaster. "I have half a mind to kill you and the other half of my mind to destroy you. Either way, you will not escape with your life intact."

"Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

"Indeed I am," Tom smirked as a large group of wizards approached him. Death Eaters. Wormtail cringed as he saw Harry. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange could barely contain themselves at the sight. Even Severus Snape had his eyes fully turned onto Dumbledore. Barty Junior laughed as he looked at Dumbledore.

"So, where's your friends, eh, old chap?" he teased. "Where did they go? I don't know, maybe they're "_all tied up_", as it were." And sure enough, Dumbledore gasped in horror as he saw Sirius Black, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alastor Moody, Sturgis Podmore, and Nymphadora Tonks, all bound and gagged by the Dark Lord's men.

"What have you done to them?" Dumbledore cried out in shock and anger.

"Plain and simple, I only tied them up," said Tom. "You think with your little order of the chickens you'd stand a chance against me? Me, who you planned to use as a shield against your lover?" Everyone gasped in horror as the truth behind Lord Voldemort's origins came out.

"And don't think I don't know anything about Seamus LeSouse-Rowes at that," Tom snapped. "You and that fool Grindelwald ruined his life and that of his children. I also heard that you destroyed the Ulrich family and wiped them off the face of the earth. So what say you about that?"

Seamus said, "You can't say anything because it'll destroy you. You ruined my life and those of my children and grandchildren. You even destroyed the family of my cousin Isabella Ulrich at that. Jacquelyn Claire is her last-living descendant and the time for her has come to make sure you get what you deserve!"

Dumbledore knew he was defeated. He knew his secrets were spilling out and many people who were in the stores were stanind in the streets, watching as the confrontation went down. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for destroying my family," Seamus thundered.

Dumbledore didn't know what else to say. On one hand, he could attempt to lie and/or manipulate the witnesses; but he could also tell the truth and be froever disgraced.

"Oh, so you say nothing," said Seamus. "Well, that's a first. But I believe someone has something she wants to say to you."

At once, Jacquel came out. She was wearing a dark shirt and dark blue jeans. Her dark hair had purple, blue, and silver streaks in it. She wore all kinds of strange jewelry. She wasn't even carrying her wand.

"My word," Dumbledore whispered as he saw her.

"Surprised to see me, eh?" Jacquel smiled as she stared at the old man. "Well, perhaps you better start explaining to me why my family is dead. And don't you dare lie to me and say that my grandfather was a monster because I know he is not!"

Seamus nodded in agreement and Dumbledore sank even further. There was no hiding the truth from Jacquel Romanov.

"Next to Minerva McGonagall, Isabella Braumlein-Crenshaw was the only woman I had ever loved," said Dumbledore. Seamus nodded, remembering that awkward courtship that had happened. That was, until his father Rory had found out and put his foot down when rumors about Dumbledore's involvement in the kidnapping and rape of his teenaged son by Gellert Grindelwald came to light.

"But then, after Rory LeSouse ruined my life and humilated me, I sought to destroy Seamus's and Isabella's lives," said Dumbledore. "When Isabella told me of her intentions to marry a wealthy man named Paul Ulrich, it angered me to the point where we were no longer speaking to each other and I kidnapped Seamus..."

"Yes, you did ruin my life in more ways than one," Seamus snapped in anger.

"But when it came time for me to try to amend my ways and reconcile with Seamus and Isabella, both of them were very stubborn and refused to forgive me. I also tried to reach them through their children, but the children were just as stubborn as their parents, if it weren't already the fact that Irene was just as stubborn as her mother, adn her father was no help."

"Now explain why you dared to refer to my cousin as a deformed monster?" Nichollo snapped as he stood between Jacquel and Seamus.

"About time you got here," Seamus said to him.

"I had to do something," said Nichollo. "You threatened me."

"Thta's what I do best," said Seamus. Then to Dumbledore, he said, "Tell me, and her, why you outed Paul as a monster?"

Dumbledore said, "That had been one of my biggest mistakes, one that led me to killing Isabella and Paul..."

"So you did kill them," Nichollo said. "And here, I was beginning to think that you were nothing more than a manipulative liar."

"I have murdered scores of people who would not support me," Dumbledore continued. "The deaths of Shannon Snape and Joanna Black were very much regrettable, but so was their decision to stand beside you and that Isabella that sealed their fate. But what to do with their heirs?"

"You will do them a favor by dying for your sins," Tom smiled as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore. "And when you die, Harry and I will die as well. A deadly romance is what you have created due to your stupidity. It began the night his parents died and ends with your death!"

Dumbledore raised his wand and two green sparks floated in the air, covering the entire village in green smoke. For a moment, it looked as if the whole village would be destroyed and everyone would die.

But within a few minutes, the smoke had cleared and everyone standing in Hogsmeade was covered in green dust. Jacquel looked around her; she had been covered in more dust than everyone else. Many people were asking themselves and each other what had just happened when Dumbledore and Tom Riddle pointed their wands at each other.

Three dead bodies were lying in the square.

_That was the big battle I waited for?_ Jacquel thought to herself as she went to see who was dead. Seamus and Nichollo were right behind her. Many other curious people were there, all dying to see who it was that was dead.

* * *

Harry found himself in an alternative world. Tom was beside him. There were many wizards who were there, all who had died before him. "What's happening?" Harry cried out.

"We're dead," said Tom.

"Dead?" Harry cried out. "But how?"

"We died the moment I attacked your family," said Tom. "No one can survive the Killing Curse. Not even one who held the power of love. Death is the final destroyer of life."

"So why was I...alive then?" Harry cried out.

"Neither one could live while the other survived," Tom repeated. "So, you were never alive much to begin with. But with your death, that part has been corrected."

"But...you...how?" Harry cried out.

Dumbledore said, "Why are you here?"

"Because it is time for you to face judgment for all the crimes that you have done," said Tom.

Dumbledore gasped as he saw two wizards coming for him, dragging him back to life. He would have to face the Wizengamot and pay for his crimes. With any luck, he would get the death sentence.

But sadly, that would not bring Harry or Tom back to life.

Tom said, "Come Harry, let us find your family and you shall reunite with your parents. You and I will be together forever and nothing, not even death, will separate us."

They walked into a building, gasping as they saw James and Lily Potter waving to Harry. As Harry hugged his parents, he saw Irene Romanov and her parents, Paul and Isabella, Shannon Snape, Joanna Black, Regulus Black, and so many others who had been part of the Order of the Phoenix who had been killed in that first war.

As Harry went off to a happy ending, it was a rather sad day for those who had witnessed the fight between Dumbledore and Tom Riddle and now both were dead. Also dead was Harry Potter, who had been an innocent boy caught in the struggle.

Many people cried upon hearing about the death of Harry Potter, who had once been called "The Boy-Who-Lived". But he did not really live at all, not even when he was at Hogwarts.

Sirius held Harry in his arms and wept; Snape went to a dark corner and cried as well. Jacquel was inconsolable. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix all mourned for Harry's death.

But as for the Death Eaters, they were now without a leader. Many of them were rounded up and sent to Azkaban.

Dobby and Winky released Hedwig quickly and she flew off, carrying a letter which read: "_Dear Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Jacquel Romanov, and Sirius Black:_

_"If you are reading this, it means that I have died and reunited with my parents. As I was never truly alive to begin with, don't get yourselves bogged down with the news of my death. __"Life is a thing to be lived and not to be looked at as if it were a single thing. _

_Ron, be thankful for your family, for you will never know when you'll lose them all; Hermione, try not to get too angry with Ron and don't spend all your time reading books that you forget that there's knowledge to be learned in the streets; Neville, you are a lot braver than you think you know and don't forget that; Jacquel, you have gone from a poor little rich girl to a true friend. And as that happens, I only have one request, and that is to take care of Sirius for me. He will be very sad to know that we never even had a chance to spend any quality time together. Sirius, please don't beat yourself up too much over my death, for it was better for me to die almost-peacefully in this situation rather than me dying in an unfair fight between me and the Dark Lord. He and I were not so much different, what, with being orphans, living in abusive household, meeting a man who wanted nothing more than to destroy us and use us as shields against a villain he could easily defeat. I ask you to do nothing more than continue to live your life and fight for your freedom, which you will eventually attain._

_"I must now leave you all and find my family, who never should have been taken from me in the first place. But as for the man who ruined my whole life, may he suffer greatly for all that he had put me through._

_"Until we meet again, Harry James Potter._"

* * *

End of chapter 12.

Well, that's how the story ends. I know, I know, kind of sad that I had to kill off Harry and Tom, but that was essential to the story. I mean, the fight scene in "_Deathly Hallows_" was both pathetic and stupid and I prefer a battle of wits as opposed to a physical fight.

But not to worry, I have one more chapter to write before I end this story forever!

Now review and subscribe; flames are unwanted.


	14. The End Of The Story, Which Doesn't Real

Epilogue and final part of the story.

* * *

This story has now reached its end.

But it has not ended for those who had to learn to live their lives without Harry. So far, that story is still being written.

Dumbledore had been revived, but he was also arrested and charged with various crimes. Seamus's stories about him circulated throughout the entire wizarding and muggle worlds, and many people were horrified at some of the stuff Dumbledore had done. Also, Jacquel's upbringing and the truth behind her family's deaths were brought into question, as were the deaths of the Potter family and Harry being placed with the Dursley family. Vernon and Petunia admitted to abusing Harry as a child, and they were placed in prison. Dudley was sent to stay with his aunt.

Dumbledore was given the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes against the wizarding world. Sirius Black was pardon and he, Julia, and Jacquel moved into the former Potter mansion. Remus Lupin was invited to stay with them.

Jacquel also took care of Hedwig and her pet unicorn never strayed from her side. That was, until Lupin was revealed to be her father. The unicorn stayed with Jacquel until her 18th birthday, when she married Cedric Diggory and Nichollo and Seamus died.

Jacquel left Hogwarts and everything else and started attending Gareth Hart Academy. Nichollo had arranged for it for several years. Both he and Seamus died (for they were old men), effectively securing her future.

* * *

_And in Heaven, a family was reunited._

_In Hogwarts, an entire school mourned the death of its most famous student._

_In another lifetime, 2 young boys who had once been frightened and alone were now together, in a romance so deadly that not even death could separate them._

_

* * *

This story is now done._

_This story was written by Jacquel Chrissy on July 19, 2010_

_It is the property of Claire Violet Thorpe Writing Company._

* * *

My Notes:

Well, that's all I can say.

I have never thought the story would end like this, not since I have started writing this nearly 4 years ago. But it did surprise me and gave me a real taste of writing slash fiction, since I have never actually written slash until now.

But now that my interest in the Harry Potter fandom has begun to wane, I figured I finish this story and show you how Harry Potter really should have ended. With his death. Not as a Head Auror married to Ginny Weasley and the father of 3 misnamed children. I believed that when he killed Voldemort, he should have died himself and ended the story.

But that's just my opinion.

Now review and brace yourselves, because I'm getting ready to write another story for you to enjoy!


End file.
